The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for a number of years. Brubaker, 2,495,286, produced such polymers in the presence of free radical catalysts, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. No. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended this process through the use of arylphosphine complexes of palladium salts and certain inert solvents, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, e.g., ethylene or ethylene and propylene, has become of greater interest in part because of the availability of such polymers. The polymers, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers, have been shown to be of the formula --CO--A-- wherein A is the moiety of the unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation. For example, when the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is ethylene the polymer is represented by the formula --CO--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --. The general process for the production of such polymers is illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 0,121,965 and 0.181,014. The process generally involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of the Group VIII metals palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below 2 and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polyketone polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastic having utility in the production of shaped articles for containers for food and drink and parts for the automotive industry.
For particular applications, it has been found to be desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer alone. Although the polyketones have many desirable properties, there are applications where increase in strength would be of advantage.